


Spider Bites

by AngelicPretty



Category: BioShock, Metalocalypse
Genre: Cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPretty/pseuds/AngelicPretty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bioshock crack drabble request. Contains mild Bioshock spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider Bites

**Author's Note:**

> you can just pretend toki = jack if you want and then extra pretend theres a sexy irish accent on that there radio voice.  
> anyway the request was:  
> Duende - Unusual power to attract or charm.  
> Brontide - The low rumbling of distant thunder.

Toki could hear nothing but the constant drip of water. It was going to drive him mad by the end of it, he wagered. Creaking pipes, hushed manic voices, the clack of high heels against uneven tiles, and always, _constantly,_ the echo of water, from deafening torrents to the pitter of droplets against a shallow puddle.

He sat against a wall, wedged in the corner and as out of sight as he could get, clutching his radio close to his chest. At his side rested his empty shotgun, freshly unloaded into the barrage of the unlucky Spider bastards littered on the floor before him, but the endeavor had run him clean out of ammo. It wasn’t until he’d stopped to search their bodies that he’d noticed he’d suffered a gash across his collarbone from one of their hooks. Every time he raised his arms up while wielding a weapon his elbows and wrists shook as he cringed in pain. Plasmids would have been his alternative option… if he had just been able to find even a drop of EVE all day.

Withdrawals kicking in, his fingers trembled as he thought of the EVE he couldn’t have and the ADAM he’d unintentionally ripped from that little girl… His body ached and yearned for it, so much that he sometimes found himself drooling as he bit down on his white, quivering knuckles.

He tried to close his eyes and not think about her screaming, horrified face when he heard a low rumble in the distance. Subdued as it was, he felt the wall vibrate against his back.

“Was that thunder…?”

The radio crackled in, providing him a voice he wished would never stop talking.

“We’re at the bottom of the ocean kid. You won’t be hearin’ any thunder down here.”

“It sounded just like it…”

“Coulda been a Big Daddy. Coulda been a section caving in. God knows this place is falling apart as we speak.”

Toki gave a weak laugh.

“Don’t worry, kid. You’re gonna get out of this hell. We both will.”

Nodding and giving a quiet “yeah” Toki managed to push away the pangs of addiction and tried to soak in the powerful presence emitting from the radio. Whenever Toki was at his lowest, he’d be there for him with friendly support. There was just something about the way he spoke that always seemed to reinvigorate Toki’s morale just when he thought he couldn’t keep going. Just like now.

“You’re just gonna have to trust me and keep moving.”

“I do trust you. I’m just… tired right now.”

The radio went quiet for a moment before picking up again.

“You know, I’ve been down here for so goddamn long I don’t even remember how real thunder sounds. My son never got to hear it either. Never got to see a real sky.”

“I’m sorry…” Toki’s heart broke every time he spoke of his child and wife. He didn’t deserve to suffer through such tragic losses. They hadn’t ever even met in person yet, no, but that voice was enough for him. Toki could hear all the pain and anguish and hatred for Rapture in it well enough.

“It’s alright, don’t you fret about what’s been and done. Focus on yourself. And me. We’re the only ones down here that can get out. We’ll see that sky again. But I can’t do it alone. I need you to keep moving.”

“I’ll see you soon, right?”

“You will, I promise. But-”

“I have to keep moving. I know. I will. I just…”

_“Kid.”_

A shiver ran down Toki’s spine.

“You’ve got half a dozen Spider Splicers around you.”

“I-I can’t-”

“You’ll feel a lot better after, trust me.”

“I know but-”

“Come on now, kid…” His voice was gentle, almost luring. “I wanna get out of this with you.”

“I do too.”

“So, would you kindly just eat one of their hearts? For me?”

Of course he would. He’d do anything that wonderful voice asked him to.

“I’ve lost so much down here. I couldn’t bear to lose you, too. Not after all this.”

Toki didn’t respond. He was busy prying the hooks from the stiff fingers of the nearest Splicer. The sting of his cut was nothing as he thrust the hook into the corpses chest and dragged down, splitting open old surgery sites with ease. Flesh tore and bones cracked as Toki dug his way past the ribcage, snapping it open like an oyster, that glowing EVE-laced heart its pearl. Just as quick as he had exposed it, the heart was lifted in one hand while the other frantically ripped apart all that connected to it until he could bring it to his lips. Though his stomach churned, teeth sunk into the muscle, ripping out bloody chunks and swallowing without hesitation. With each bite he felt a surge of energy return to him.

As he devoured every last bit he could lick from his palms, Toki wondered if these sickening sounds were making it over the radio and if by obeying he’d satisfied his friend.

“Please don’t stop talking,” Toki begged, wiping the blood from his hands on his already filthy, damp pants.

“I’m here.”

The buzz and static of the radio was almost calming, but buzz and static could have come from anyone trying to contact him. It was that reassuring voice that comforted him, even after consuming another human’s heart. Even after ripping a slug out of a little girl’s stomach. Even after everything Rapture had put him through, that was all he needed to hear.


End file.
